Days at Pokemon International Academy
by xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx
Summary: Leaf is going to boarding school. Along the way, she meets friends, enemies, and more! MistyXash DrewXMay DawnXPaul LeafXGary. Told mostly in Leaf's pov. On Hiatus
1. Going to school

"Boarding school?!" was all I could say after I read the letter. Yes, it's true. Why, oh, why did _I_ have to go to _boarding school_?

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Mom said after reading the letter.

"Mom, what's fun about going to a school full of snobby rich people?"

"Not all of them are snobby, and not all of them are rich, like us." It was true. I'm only enrolled b/c I won a music contest for making a rock version of "Simple & Clean" by Utada Hikaru

(URL: .com/watch?v=QPgsn2qxh3E&feature=related not my vid but I was listening to this song when I got the idea), and since I wrote it w/ out knowing the winner would get into Pokémon International Academy (PIA), well, you get the picture, right?

"Mom, you never told me what the prize was that day, remember?"

"That's why. You wouldn't go even if you were paid." I groaned.

"Mom, do I really have to go?"

"Well, in a normal situation I would say 'nobody's forcing you to', but since you're automatically enrolled from the contest, yeah, you do."

"Does this mean-?"

"Go pack! Now, Leaf!" I was defeated. I started packing.

{A few days later…}

I was dragging my bags into the car. Today was the day. When Mom dropped me off, she said:

"Bye, Leaf!! Have fun!!"

"Like I'm going to!" I yelled loudly. I took a deep breath and went into the train.

{Later}

There were no empty compartments, so I decided to sit w/ a girl.

"Hi, I'm Leaf. Can I sit with you?" I asked her.

"Sure. The name's Dawn," Dawn said.

"It's my first time going to this school."

"Really, me too!"

"That's great! I'm not alone, then!" We laughed. Another girl came by.

"Excuse me, do you two mind if I sit here?" she said

"Not at all. Hey, I barely realized this compartment seats six," Dawn said.

"Oh yeah," I said. Half the compartment was empty.

"I'm May. Thanks for letting me sit here," May said.

"No problem," I said. "Have you gone to this school before?"

"Actually, this is my first year."

"Us too!" Dawn & I said together.

"I hope we meet someone who actually has gone to this school before, though," Dawn said. Her question- er, statement- was answered when a girl about a year older than us came.

"Hi, I'm Misty! Are you guys new here?" she asked. Now, May & I stared at Dawn. Dawn quickly said,

"Yeah, actually, we are."

"Great! I've been announced Head Girl and my job is to help the first years!!"

"I feel like I've heard this from a famous book series or something. What was the name, Carry Sodder (it's really Harry Potter I'm a bit obsessed with it right now)?" May asked.

"Um, what's Head Girl?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it's like a prefect - a person appointed to any of various positions of command, authority, or superintendence, like a person with power. There's also a Head Boy," Misty told us.

"Hey, I heard there are special Houses in the school that sorts people out." (Once again, Harry Potter.)

"Oh yeah, there's Coordinator, Breeder, and Trainer, or the CBT Houses. There's a teacher that has a special ability to tell who goes where. For example, I was named Trainer." Misty said. "Hey, you look familiar," she said to me.

"Well, the only reason I'm going to this school is because I won a Young Music Writer's competition," I said. May gasped.

"I heard your song! It's beautiful!" she said

"Aw, thanks May." For the rest of the ride, Misty told us all about the CBT Houses. I really hoped I got into Trainer.

"Well, c'mon guys! I have to lead all the first years to the Sorting Teacher," Misty said, when we got off the train. Misty got a bunch of other first years and led us all to the school. We went inside."Professor Theene," she said when we got to the teacher (who was a tall woman in here mid- thirties), "the first years are here."

"Ah, yes and so many of them," Professor Theene said.

"Oh, yeah! EVERYONE! THIS IS PROFESSOR THEENE!!! SHE WILL SORT YOU INTO COORDINATOR, BREEDER, AND TRAINER!!"

"When I call your name, come up and I will do my work."

The students went up one by one. Dawn went up: Coordinator. A few more names, then May: Coordinator. Some more names. Finally, me: Trainer. Now I was w/ out may & dawn. We would have to see our schedules to be sure. I went w/ Misty to the Trainer House.

"Leaf, I'd like you to meet my friend, Ash," she said when she led me to a boy with raven-like hair.

"Hi, Ash," I said.

"Hey! Say, you're the girl who wrote the song!" Ash said.

"Yeah."

"Hm, my friend Gary really likes that song."

"Gary Oak? You're friends with Gary Oak?"

"Yup."

"Wow! Is he as stuck-up as people say?"

"Not really."

"I've always wanted to know that!!"

"Hey, the principal is coming!!" Misty said.

"Hello, students. Welcome, new students, welcome back, previous students." The principal said.

"New students, there is a special pass that allows you to get the requirements for your needs. You will have to pay for the things every second month."

"Cool," I whispered to Ash.

"The rules are quite simple: no bad language, no running & walking around in class, no mp3 players in class or the halls, and no visible relationships, meaning no making out in the halls."

"Now, who would do that?"

"Get your schedules and necklaces from your House Leader; for Coordinator, Professor Leyny; for Trainer, Professor Theene; and for Breeder, Professor Bixby."

Misty, Ash, and I went to Professor Theene & got our schedules. I got my pass card. I had a feeling Mom was right about this school being fun.

Is it good? Let me know!! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written!! If you have ideas, please share them with me.


	2. the encounter

**SORRY ABOUT THE URL!!! IT'S ON YOUTUBE. JUST TYPE AND COPY&PASTE THE REST!!! SORRY AGAIN!!!**

"Hey, Leaf," May called. She was coming with Dawn.

"Hey guys. You got your schedules yet?" I asked them.

"Yup!" they said. We pretty much had the same classes except for our CBT House class:

Breakfast - 8:00-8:50

Language –8:50-9:40

Music – 9:40-10:30

P.E. – 10:30-11:20

Free Time - 11:20-12:10

Lunch – 12:10-1:10

CBT House – 1:10-2:00

History – 2:00-2:50

Misty and Ash joined us. They had Trainer House class with me.

"Hey guys, I have to go. My friends are waiting," Ash said.

"I thought we were his friends," Dawn said when Ash ran over to three other boys. I recognized one of them as…

"Who are they?" May asked.

"The green-haired one is Drew or as I call him, Cabbage Head," Misty started, "the one with long purple hair is Paul, and the one with spiky brown hair is-,"

"-is Gary Oak," I said. Everyone stared at me.

"What? He's the grandson of Professor Oak," I said.

"Hey, where do we find out where our rooms are?" Dawn asked. I was glad she was changing the subject.

"On the schedule card," Misty said. "Let's see, give me your cards. Ok, - hey! You guys have the same room!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" We all said.

"Yeah, room A17. The rooms are big enough for three people. C'mon, I'll take you guys there; it's getting kind of late." Misty took us to our room. Our stuff was already here. It was a big room with a huge closet and a bathroom in the corner of the room concealed by a door.

"Wow, this room is AMAZING!" I said.

"Classes don't start till Wednesday, guys, so you have a free day."

"Cool!" Misty left, and the rest of us decided to talk.

"So, you guys, is this place awesome or what?" May asked.

"The best," Dawn said.

"Yeah," I said. "So, do you guys want to hear my song?"

"DEFINATLEY YES OF COURSE!" May screamed.

"Ok." We listened to the song until we got tired.

{Next Day...}

"Hey, Ash, why don't you tell Gary about Leaf's song and her being here?" Misty suggested to Ash during breakfast.

"NOOO, ash, if you tell, I'll kill you," I screamed.

"What? You don't want a fan?"

"I do, it's just weird that he would like that song."

Don't worry, Leaf. He likes it, I'm honest," Ash said.

"Ok, then," I said. Ash got up and went to meet his "Gang of Guys". "I hate you, Misty."

"Hey, it's not doing anything wrong!!" Misty said.

"But what if he was lying when he told Ash that?"

"Don't worry, I've met him too, and he likes that song." For the rest of breakfast, we were talking about what kind of music we liked. Then, we went to our room. Misty insisted.

"I wonder if Ash has told him yet," May said.

"Oh, please don't say that," I said. A few minutes later, Ash and the other guys came, which was weird. How did they know where our dorm was?

"Hey girls, these are my friends Gary, Drew, and Paul," He said. We all said hey.

"So did you really write that song?" Gary asked me. I jumped a little by his voice.

"Yeah, and do you really like that song?"I asked.

"No duh." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes."

"Hm."

"So, is anyone here a Coordinator?" Drew suddenly asked.

"Dawn & I are!" May said.

"You don't look like a Coordinator, Dawn, maybe, but not you, what was your name? May?"

"Yeah that's my name and HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE-!" I put a hand over her mouth and restrained her from killing Drew.

"You should leave while you still can," Dawn said, helping me. The guys left and Misty closed the door, blocking it.

"Oh, when I get my hands on him-! "

"May, just calm down already, will you?!"

"Ok, fine." We let go of May. "Hey, at least Gary likes your song!"

"Yeah," I said. "What about Paul? He didn't even talk."

"Well, he doesn't even talk to me. The guys say he rarely talks to them," Misty explained.

"I see," Dawn said. It was silent for a while. I decided to break it.

"Hey, Misty, do you like any of the guys?"

"No!" Misty quickly stormed out of the room after saying that.

"That was weird," May said. Dawn and I nodded. I got my favorite book, my iPod, and sat on my bed.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO, FOR NOW. REVIEW PLEASE!! ALREADY WORKING ON THIRD CHAPTER!!**


	3. first lessons

{Wednesday}

Ok, first class: Language. Misty never told us where it was.

"It's on the second floor in the third building on the fifth door to your left," she said. How are we supposed to memorize THAT?! We barely knew where the cafeteria was! When we finally got there, we were about nine minutes late, even though we left breakfast a few minutes early.

"Welcome, girls. Or should I say, 'The Tardy Sisters'?" Professor Literatim said.

"Sorry, Professor," I said.

"You're lucky I'm barely doing the seating arrangements, girls. There is one rule about it: friends can't sit together, so –I'm going to do this randomly- You-," he pointed to me. "-with Gary, you-," he pointed at May. "-with Drew and you-," he pointed at Dawn. "- with Paul."

"That was some strange randomness," I whispered to May as I went to sit with Gary. I had a feeling Professor Literatim made a BIG mistake with having May and Drew sit together.

"Ok, class, today we will be reviewing-, "

I couldn't here what Professor Literatim was saying; Gary nudged me.

"Hey, that was some strange randomness, huh?" he whispered.

"Yeah, hey, what are we reviewing? I can't read that," I whispered. Professor Literatim wrote it on the board.

"It says: 'Acronyms (a word formed from the initial letters or groups of letters of words in a set phrase or series of words),' I think." I laughed a little. At least I wasn't the only one who couldn't read Professor Literatim's handwriting. Gary and I didn't talk much except for when Gary asked my opinion on his acronym.

"Let's see: A.I.R:

Another

Intense

Rush," I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at me. At the end of class, May & Dawn were swallowed by the other students trying to get out, so Gary offered to help me get to them.

"What you have to do is wait for the crowd to get through, then go out," Gary said to May, whose clothes were a little torn.

"Thanks, Gary. So how'd it go with Drew?" I asked May when Gary left.

"Horrible!" she said. Dawn came up to us and we started following the rest of the class to the next class.

"What about you? How was Paul?"

"Well, like Misty said, he doesn't talk much," Dawn said. "I tried to start a conversation with him, ugh. He just ignored me."

"Don't worry, Dawn! But, hey, Leaf's the only one who got along with her partner," May said.

"It proves your theory about them being a couple true!"

"What did May say about a couple?" I asked.

"Uh, hey, there's our next class!" May said. We got into the class: Music, my favorite class. Professor Mystroe had us choose our instruments. I chose a piano, May chose a flute, and Dawn chose a guitar. It was great, actually. I noticed Gary had a violin, Drew had a guitar, and Paul had a… I don't know what it's called. (Couldn't think of an instrument for him- sorry!)I already knew how to play the guitar, so the professor let me just play a soft song while everyone else was doing the course. I played 'Namine's Theme' from Kingdom Hearts. Gary already knew how to play the violin, so he was playing his violin. After a while, I decided to talk to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, Leaf, was it?" Gary said. I stared at him in disbelief. If he knew my name from the song I wrote…

"I'm just joking!" he said seeing my face.

"Oh, right. What song are you playing?"

"Crisis Core: The Burdened."

"Seriously? I heard it's difficult to play!"

"It is."

"I see." I went back to my piano and decided to continue playing another song by Utada Hikaru: Simple and Clean. I played a faster version of it. After a while, I noticed all eyes – or ears, if you prefer,- were on me. I guess everyone liked the song. Then, the bell rang. Time to go. I caught up to May and Dawn.

"A beautiful song by you, Leaf," May said.

"It's by Utada Hikaru, you know that, I just played my version of it." I said. I didn't want anyone to think it was my work; I just played my version of it.

{During Free Time}

"I hate PE!!!" I screamed. On our first day, we had to run 4 laps, do 20 jumping jacks, 15 push ups, 17 sit-ups, and climb a 10-ft pole!

"Ugh, I hope I never see another pole again" Dawn said.

"Sounds like you guys had a rough lesson," Misty said.

"Yeah, we did!" I screamed.

"Well, at least you have Free Time right after!! Mine's during second period!"

"What's the difference?"

"Ugh, never mind."

{Lunch}

I started eating as fast as I could; my stomach was grumbling like crazy. I thought of the melody of Simple & Clean. I played it really fast, but what the heck?

"What's next?" May asked, grabbing a seat next to me.

"Hmm, our CBT House class and history, then dinner," I said.

"Great! I'm looking forward to my first Coordinator class," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Trainer."

"Oh, yeah, Misty, why'd you leave the other day?"

"I just don't like bringing up that subject," Misty said. It seemed like she was lying. I didn't get a chance to say anything because a boy came up to me.

"Hey, you're Leaf Green, the girl who wrote that rock version of 'Simple & Clean' right?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan!"

"Me too!" May suddenly shouted.

"Wow, uh, ok," I said, signing the boy's paper.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you could give me a copy of the song, I couldn't find one anywhere," the boy said. (NOTE: In this, he looks like Red from Pokémon Special.)

"Uh, sure, what was your name again?"

"Sora."

"No wonder you like the game; you're named after the main character!" I laughed.

"Thanks again!" Sora left.

"The song must be really popular."

"Of course! It's been number 1 in Sinnoh since forever!" Dawn said.

"Hm."

{CBT classes ...}

"Ok, go to your Head of Houses teacher!" Misty yelled.

"Professor Theene!" I said when I met her.

"Hello, uh-," she started

"Leaf."

"Oh, Leaf, right, my mistake."

"Just to let you know, I'm looking forward to this class!"

"Excellent!" After that, I saw Gary. He was in trainer, too, huh? We went into the classroom and Professor Theene told us about battle skills. Battle skills are the style the trainer uses: Simple, Experienced, and Master. We started battling to determine what we were. We went up by pairs. Sora and I –Sora was also in my year & classes- were both Experienced. I decided to stick near him while we watched the rest of the Trainers battle. After that, we just had to survive history.

**GOD THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER T.T!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**


	4. A new story revealed & a new character!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *DODGES SHOE* ANYWAYS, I'VE MADE THIS CHAPTER INTERESTING! *DUCKS FROM HUNDRED-PAGE BOOK* I SAID I'M SORRY!

History was pretty easy. All we did was talk about the three regions – ironically – all us girls were from.

"Oh, God, I'm hungry," I said as we got to the cafeteria. After we got our food, there seemed to be a "world crisis" like problem.

"Oh, there are no more tables left," Dawn yelled.

"Hey, that girl has a bunch of free chairs, enough for all of us."

"Ah, you're right," Misty said. "Haru-chan, can we sit with you?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Misty. Sure, you guys can sit here," the girl called Haru-chan said.

"Hi, I'm Dawn."

"I'm May."

"And I'm Leaf."

"My name's Haruhi, or Haru-chan for short. I'm in the same class as Misty."

"Ah, then we're lucky you're sitting at a big table," Dawn said.

"Actually, my friends were gonna sit here, but they ditched me."

"Ohh, I'm soooo sorry."

"What for? It's all right, besides, they had to go to some special meeting." Haruhi giggled. Then, it hit me.

"THAT'S IT!" Everyone jumped back as I said this. "We should form a club!"

"EH?!" Haruhi seemed to say. Everyone else: "Ok." "Sweet!" "Cool."

"Haru-chan, you're joining our group – er – club!"

"But didn't you just make it?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Oh well, you're still joining it!"

"And with us already being in the same dorm, there'll be no problem about it," Misty said.

"Wait, what?"

"There dorm is just one level below ours!"

"Oh, now I sort of understand!"

"Uhh, Leaf, you should say something about the contest, and the song, and the- "

May started.

"Oh! Haruhi, just to let you know, the only reason I'm at this school is because of a special contest I won," I said.

"Oh really? Then would you guys be willing to join the school's Battle of the Bands?"Haruhi asked. In retrospect, it was a little random and sudden.

"Uhh, well..."

"Please? I just need two more bands to join!"

"Oh, fine."

"Great!"

{Later…}

Ash's POV:

"Wait, did you just say, a Battle of the Bands?" I asked

"Yeah," Leaf said. "You see, my friend just needs one more band to enter, so I thought maybe, you know..."

"I get it. I'll try and get the guys into it."

"Great, oh and, uh, don't tell them I suggested it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want them to know."

"Oh, well, ok."

Leaf's POV:

Ah, good old clueless Ash. I looked at my watch. 8:45. I'd best be heading back to the dorm. While the others were wasting their time thinking of a name for the band, I decided to get another band for Haru-chan.

I already knew what song we were gonna play. We didn't need an original song, just a song we knew how to play.

That song was dedicated to one of my friends from when I was little. She loved flowers, and most people didn't like her family because her dad didn't like the new government's ideas and attacked the governor. The villagers thought the whole family supported this and thought badly of my friend. They were forced to move out of the area, so I didn't see her much. The song was dedicated by the villagers, but they didn't know the true meaning of the song, or at least they didn't listen closely. The song is "Naraku no Hana," or "Flower from Hell".


	5. Arguments and more OCs

Ok, I present to thee: Yet another OC. Her name is Poppy-Chan and she was invented by me and Mew Pretzel a LONNG time ago. Anyways, Pretzel, I've added some of my traits to her and the comment you put on DA is actually kind of true, so read the story. **________________________________________________________________________________**

She was starting to get annoyed. Ever since she said they were doing Naraku no Hana, they all started arguing.

"We are NOT doing that song!" Dawn yelled.

"W-why not?" a shocked Leaf said.

"Simple. The Kirbys are doing 'New Soul.'"

'_Kirbys_…?' Leaf thought and accidentally said.

"What? You have a problem with it?" Dawn said.

"I have a problem with the song," May said. "We're not doing New Soul. Who even listens to that anymore?"

"Oh, then what do you want to do?"

"Wind. From _Naruto_," Misty surprisingly said.

"NO! Are you out of your mind? No one likes Naruto," Dawn said.

"Oh **HELL** no," May said

'_Good grief_,' Leaf thought as she slipped out the door. She started walking to – well, she didn't even know where - when

"Um, e-excuse me," a quiet voice said. Leaf looked up. A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a green bandana, a purple t-shirt and dark-green shorts was standing in front of her

"Huh?" Leaf asked.

"M-my name is P-Poppy. I'm looking for Room B23. C-Can you help me?" Poppy asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Did you get lost?"

"H-Hai." Leaf noticed as Poppy started to blush. "It's k-kind of embarrassing."

"No worries, all the first years are lost, even me." Leaf then thought of something. "Hey, are you friends with a boy named Sora?" Poppy stared at Leaf for a second, then said

"Y-Yeah, why do you a-ask?"

"I've seen you sitting with him before."

"O-oh."

"Say, can I ask you something?" Poppy nodded. "How come you're stuttering?" Poppy winced a little and stopped walking.

"U-um, well, if you really must know," Poppy started. "I'm kind of shy around p-people and I'm also k-kind of s-sick. I-it's actually mostly the s-shyness. But h-how did you not notice t-that?"

"Oh, well, the thing is, I'm kind of not thinking straight, that's why." Poppy giggled quietly. "Hey!"

"G-gomenasai. Oh, w-what's your n-name?"

"Leaf."

"You wrote that --"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Gomen ne."

"Oh, here's the room."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Leaf." Poppy said while bowing. She opened the door and a pillow came flying at her face.

"Poppy-Chan! You're late!" A familiar voice said.

"Gomen ne, Haru-Chan."

"HARUHI?!?" Leaf almost screamed.

"Oh, hey Leaf. I didn't know you knew Poppy-Chan," Haruhi said.

"I...uh...you—"

"I got lost and Leaf d-decided to help me." Poppy said.

"Ah, ah, I understand. Leaf, I think you should go back to your dorm."

"Well…" Leaf told the two girls about the debate over the song. Poppy ended up laughing.

"I t-think I like this M-May," Poppy said.

"Yeah, well, you _do_ like Naruto," Haruhi said.

"Hai, hai."

"So can I stay here for the night?" Leaf asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said.

_MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE DORM:_

"So, have we decided on the song?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. It's – Hey, where's Leaf?" May said.

"Huh? Not sure, I think she left while we were arguing."

"Well, she'll probably come back later."

"Well, I better go." Misty said. "See you later."

"Yeah," both May and Dawn said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep," Dawn said.

"Yeah, me too," May said.

Hm? Hmmmmmmmmmmm? Whaddoya think?? Yeah, so as you can see, I still need a song. Suggestions??


	6. WHAT THE!

WARNING: This chapter comes with a strange, horrible twist(s).

Chapter 6: Questions

Early in the morning, Leaf had gotten up and went back to her own dorm. She dozed off for a few minutes, but was woken up by a scream.

"Hum? Huh? What?" She said startled. Her eyes went to Dawn, who, by her guess, was the one that screamed, because May was covering her ears and had her eyes closed tightly.

"Keep it down, will ya?" she asked.

"Dawn, why'd you scream?" Leaf asked.

"Read this!" Dawn practically shouted.

"Huh?" May grabbed a paper Dawn was holding.

"'_Dear first years, starting tomorrow, your _real_ teachers will be coming,'" _Leaf read_._ "Real?! _'If you are confused, the reason is that they've all been busy with their gyms. Also, fan girls.' _What the hell?"

"So, the teachers that we've had all week aren't our actual teachers? Our real teachers were too busy with the rich fan girls!? Is anyone else as confused as me?" May asked. Leaf raised her hand. Dawn nodded.

"It was taped on the door." Dawn said.

"Huh, I wonder how I missed that." Leaf said.

"Hey, where were you last night?" May asked Leaf.

"At Haruhi's dorm. You guys were yelling _way_ too much. What's the song?"

"We'll tell you during breakfast." Dawn said. "Oh, and we've changed the band name to Pokémon Power!"

"No we haven't," May yelled. "You just made that up right now!"

"Lies! They're all lies!"

"No, wait you suggested it yesterday, but we turned it down, remember? Why are you still suggesting it?"

"Crap." Leaf cursed.

"Hey, Gary, today's the last day," Ash told his friend.

"For?" Gary questioned.

"A: the bet. B: not being surrounded by fan girls."

"Good. I'm tired of pretending to be nice just because of your stupid blackmail."

"I thought you were being too nice for your own good," Drew asked. "By the way, what's with the whole 'band' thing, Ash?"

"Leaf made me do it. Plus, she threatened that if I didn't ask you guys Misty would come after me with her mallet," Ash said.

"I'm sure you'd like that, though," Drew said with a laugh.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes, you're too dense, even for yourself, Ash," Gary said under his breath.

"Hey, did you hear? The teachers are finally coming back!"

"Ash, we all know that! How many times are you gonna keep saying that?!"

"Fine."

"Let's just go to breakfast already," Drew said.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you?" Gary asked. Drew chuckled, Paul – who everyone forgot was there – actually smiled, but for a mere half second, and Ash stared confusingly at Gary.

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet someone!" Leaf said cheerfully at the cafeteria to Dawn, May, and Misty.

"Huh?" Dawn asked. Leaf ran over to Poppy.

"Poppy, meet May, Misty, and Dawn," Leaf said to her when the three others came. "May, Misty, Dawn, this is Poppy-chan!"

"Hi," May and Misty said. Dawn just stared at Poppy.

"Dawn?"

"Ka…waii," Dawn said.

"Wha-?"

"L-Leaf!" Poppy said when Dawn grabbed Poppy and started running away with her.

"Dawn, come back with Poppy!" May said.

You know, I was surprised by how this came out! If you have any suggestions on what Ash is blackmailing Gary for, please PM me.


	7. Poppy's acting strange

"DAWN!" Leaf screamed as she, May and Misty ran after her.

"Ha-ha! This is what you get for giving me too much sugar for breakfast!" Dawn screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Poppy merely screamed as she was being dragged against the ground.

"AHA- Oomph!" Dawn said as she crashed into someone, falling into Poppy.

"Get…off…me…Dawn," Poppy said as she gasped for air. As Dawn got up she noticed she ran into the wrong person. That person was--

"Paul. Hi," May said nervously. Poppy noticed how tense her friends had gotten. Paul simply stared at them, then stared at Poppy. She flinched a little when their eyes met.

"You look… familiar, for some reason." Poppy said. "Except… your hair..."

"I'm sure I never met you." Paul said in his angry tone. Poppy smiled.

"You even have his cold voice." At this, Paul's eyes widened.

"Uh, Poppy, I think it's probably best you stop there." Misty said, pulling the girl far away from Paul, who looked ready to murder someone.

Leaf noticed something. "You didn't stutter when you said that," she said to Poppy.

"That's because I was being serious," Poppy said.

"Eh?"

"Did I forget to mention? I'm from Johto. My neighbor's rival looks a lot like Paul, but like I said, his hair's different."

"Whoa," Dawn said. "Um, how 'bout we change the subject? I don't want to talk about you-know-who right now."

"That's because you like him," May said with a sly smile on her face.

"WHAT?!"

"Enough! Let's just go eat before class!" As May said this, the bell rang. "Great."

"Well, bye!" Poppy said, disappearing somewhere in the crowd of students. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked May in Language.

"Why do you care, Cabbage?" May said.

"You, Leaf, and Dawn have been acting nervous around Paul recently. May raised an eyebrow.

"How did you notice that?"

"Simple. Your face looked even more horrible."

"WHY YOU—"

"AHEM!" The teacher said, now standing in front of them.

"Have fun in detention," Leaf whispered to May as she and Dawn went to lunch.

*Note: This is after the other classes.*

"Great. Now I'm missing breakfast and lunch." May grumbled.

"Well if you hadn't screamed, none of this would've happened." Drew said. May growled.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too."

Ooh, contestshipping….


	8. Fun in the Cafeteria

*Walks in slowly* So, it's been… 7 months? Ooh, I'm so sorry guys, I've been real busy with school right now & graduation is next week, but I realized I've been holding this up for too long! So here you go! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Hehe…

"Hurry up; we're going to be late!" The woman shouted.

"I'm coming," the seven year old shouted from upstairs.

"Geez, what's taking that boy?" The mother asked to herself under her breath. When she finally saw him coming down the stairs, she sighed. "It's about time."

"Sorry, I couldn't find my hat."

"Well, next time, just hurry up, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go! We're gonna be late!" The boy ran out of the house, leaving his mom behind. She sighed again. When they got to the new neighbor's house, she went up to a black-haired woman.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Okinawa?" she asked.

"Huh?" the aforementioned woman said looking up. "Oh, yes! Hello. You must be Aisha."

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"You too. So, you brought your son with you?"

"Yeah, you said you had a daughter, right?"

"And a son. It'll be great for them to have a new friend."

"Also for my son. He doesn't have many friends."

The boy sat down, playing with a toy Poke ball. Suddenly an appeared out of nowhere and ran up to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Ee-vee!" The Pokémon cried.

"Eh? There you are," a girl's voice said. The boy turned around and saw a blonde girl come and pick up the Eevee. "G-gomen ne."

"I-it's ok."

"M-my brother's Eevee got loose. S-sorry."

"No, really, it's ok. What's your name?"

"My name's Poppy, what's yours?" The boy smiled.

"I'm –"

"POPPY!" someone shouted on the other side of the door, knocking loudly.

"Ah!" the girl yelped when her thoughts were interrupted. She opened the dorm's door. "Leaf, what's up?"

"How come you're not at lunch?" Leaf asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, lunch?"

"Oh, uh, it's just, well, I got this letter in fourth period, and I kind of wanted to read it, so…"

"Oh, but you could've read it over in the cafeteria."

"Um, I k-kind of wanted to read it alone."

"Oh, I understand." Leaf stared at a paper on the desk. "Is that it?" she asked, pointing at the letter.

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Um…"

"Leaf?" Leaf turned around and saw Gary staring at her.

"G-Gary, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The sound of a door slamming was heard. Leaf turned around and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"POPPY! OPEN UP!" Leaf banged on the door. Gary raised an eyebrow. "My friend's kind of hiding in there."

"Oh." Gary started walking to the cafeteria. Leaf followed.

"Is he alive?" Dawn asked. Paul stared at the scene with an annoyed look. Ash, being his usual self was the cause of the scene.

"Ash?" Misty asked, poking Ash's head. Ash was asleep on the cafeteria table. Misty sighed. "Time to pull out the mallet." As she said this, Misty did pull out her mallet. As if on cue, Ash woke up, startled.

"Misty, why do you have your mallet?" He asked scared.

"You were asleep."

"And?" Misty sighed.

"On the table." Ash looked and saw his entire body was lying on the table.

"Oh, my bad."

"That's not good enough!" Misty swung her mallet across Ash's face.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Ash screamed out in pain, clutching his cheek.

"Misty, can't you flirt in any other way than pain?" Drew asked with May right next to him.

"Hmph, just because you don't know how doesn't mean I don't know either." Misty responded.

"What does that mean?" Misty pointed at May.

"What?" May asked.

"Nothing," Misty said with a smirk.

"Are you saying that I…?" Drew started.

"Mm-hmm!"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Who?" May asked.

"Arceus damn coordinators." Misty said under her breath. "No one."

"Hey guys!" Leaf said.

"Hey Leaf," Misty saw Gary next to Leaf. "Hey Gary. Why were you guys walking together?"

"We kind of ran into each other when I was going to Poppy's dorm."

"Oh, yeah, why isn't she here?"

"She got this letter. I tried to see it, but…"

"Well, we might as well eat lunch."

"Yeah! I'm starving," May said, running over to the line. No one seemed surprised. Misty smiled.

'Today seemed like a good day,' she thought as she stared at Gary, Leaf, Drew, and May. She then stared at Dawn and Paul. 'One of these days, though…'


End file.
